Annabeth and Percy's Problems
by Scarlett Jackson 18
Summary: Annabeth died to save the world she loved and the man she loved. 3 years on Percy is still broken but what happened so what will happen if she returns. Rated M due to language and other things. Please review
1. Introduction

Introduction to Annabeth

I died 3 years ago but my mother's brought me back to life. I left a life of friendship, hope and most importantly love. I loved a boy who had sea green eyes, raven coloured hair, tanned skin, muscles and a six pack. He had a great personality, he was kind caring, loyal, loving and protective. I loved Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus. I was going to get him back even if it killed me again.

Introduction to Percy

My life ended 3 years ago, not literally but it felt as if my soul had been ripped from my body. 3 years ago the love of my life died. She had beautiful blonde hair, grey eyes that shone like gemstones, a great body and tanned skin. She was protective, intelligent, friendly, loving and sweet. The girl was Annabeth Chase, the love of my life. I know she's not dead I just have to find her.


	2. Empty

Percy POV

I lay in bed feeling empty. I did that a lot for the last 3 years. I remembered all the great times I had had with Annabeth. Our first kiss, our first date, our first cinema night. My friends all felt sorry for me, they didn't know how tough it was losing the one person who you would want to spend the rest of your life with but they saw how it killed me.

I used to be such a happy optimistic person, now I was a grieving waste of space. My mum saw the most damage. She had always been there for me though everything I had ever encountered. This was too much for her, watching her son slowly melt away bit by bit. It killed her to see me like this not bothering with anything anymore. After Annabeth sacrificed herself for the rest of the world I never felt whole. It was like she had taken half of me with her to the underworld. I hadn't smiled in 3 years.

There was a knock at my door that pulled me somewhat out of my grieving.

"Perce can I come in?" It was Grover my best mate and satyr/protector

"Sure whatever" I mumbled

He came in looking sad like he always did when he was around me.

"What's up?" I asked

"Olympus" he replied

I remembered how Annabeth used to make those jokes, my eyes pricked with tears and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried into my hands. Grover looked startled. In the last 3 years I had never cried just acted like a zombie, I had no purpose anymore. Grover did what any good mate would do in this situation; he went and got my mum. I heard her voice down the hallway.

"Grover why do I need to come and see him?" My mum asked

"He's acting strange!" Grover said

"What do you mean, it can't be that bad!"

"He's crying Mrs Jackson!"

With that my mum came run running down the hallway and gasped when she saw me.

"Percy honey, oh my do you want anything?" my mum asked quietly

"Annabeth" I choked out

My mum pulled me into her arms, my crying depend shaking my body violently.

"Grover this isn't natural" My mum whispered

"I talked to Chiron about his condition and he has a reason for this behaviour"

"What?"

"Well he always says that he feels empty and that his soul has been ripped from his body, we think Annabeth was his soul mate!"

"That would explain things" "Percy try and get some sleep okay I will be back in an hour or so"

I nodded and laid down and fell into a deep slumber.


	3. The return

Chapter two

Annabeth

I was in Manhattan looking for Percy. I didn't remember where he lived I just knew what city. I let my new ears tune into the noises that came from the area. There were baby's crying, road works, computers buzzing.

Then I heard a familiar sound, a slow heart beat and a muffled snore. Percy, I had found him. I sprang out of the tree I was in and ran down the side walk at lightning speed. I had my invisibility cap on so thankfully the new Yorkers couldn't see me. I came to his building and sprang up onto his bedroom window. There he was lying in his bed. I got off the window sile and slowly walked towards him.

I pulled the cap off and felt myself shimmer into existence. I reached out and stroked his beautiful face with my new delicate hand. He leaned into my touch as I knew it felt familiar. I was different in the way my body was formed and made but I looked and felt the same.

I gently shook his shoulder. His eyes flew open and my breath caught as I saw his dreamy green eyes.

"Annabeth?" he asked hesitantly

"Hey seaweed brain!"


	4. Waking up

**Disclaimer, unfortunately we do not live in my ideal word so i don't own Percy Jackson **

Percy

Even though I was asleep I felt a familiar hand brush against my cheek. Then someone shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and I then saw the beautiful girl who had just woke me up.

"Annabeth?" I asked hesitantly

"Hey Seaweed brain" She replied

"Are you really here" I asked

She came closer and knelt in front of me

"Yes I'm really here"

Then I did something that I hadn't done in a long time, I smiled

Annabeth stood up and opened out her arms; I stood up and threw myself into her embrace. She sighed and slipped out of my arms after a while. She started tracing my face as if she was trying to remember ever bit of it.

"I missed you so much Percy" She whispered

"I wasn't complete without you Wise girl" I whispered back

Then we both leaned in and kissed. I felt the other half of me spring back and I suddenly felt whole again. Annabeth kissed me more passionately then our lips became more urgent and we were soon gasping from breath. As soon as we got our breath back she pulled my lips back to her and I didn't protest. We started walking backwards until we hit the bed. She pushed me onto it and climbed on top of me without taking her lips from mine.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but i couldn't add anything more in Percy's point of view**

**Please review**

**Love **

**Scarlett xox**


	5. Love is magic

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I got ideas for this chapter from some of the books i have read and i decided they needed a chance to be together.**

When our lips met I felt a new power surge through my new body. My need for Percy increased dramatically. We kissed quicker until our breathing became ragged.

As soon as I got my breath back I pulled his lips back to mine. He wasn't protesting which made me even happier.

We started walking backwards until he hit his bed with the back of calf muscles. I pushed him down and climbed on him without moving my lips from his.

I felt his hands explore my back and my hair. My hands were exploring his chest. I found the edge on his shirt. I wanted to pull it off him, I knew I could.

"Percy, do you like this top?" I asked

"No why?" he answered

"Would you mind if I destroyed it?"

"No go ahead"

I grabbed a fist full of the material near his hip and pulled it. I didn't need to use a lot of strength.

The top suddenly ripped leaving me with his beautifully toned chest and stomach. His lips were traveling from my collar bone up my neck and back.

The passion I felt was consuming me alive.

I knew we wouldn't do anything stupid tonight so I started to pull away but arms suddenly snaked round my hips then they turned into iron grinders, locking me to him

"Percy what are you doing?" I whispered

"Not letting go of you" he answered innocently

Then I heard voices coming from the living room.

"Sally and Paul are coming, I have to go!" I said

"What!" Horror crossed his face.

"As soon as they have gone I'll come back!"

"Swear on the Styx!"

"I swear on the Styx now let me go!"

He kissed me with such force that I didn't know he had, before letting me go putting on a new shirt and crawling back into bed.

I put on my cap and jumped out of the window. When I landed I ran and hid in the bushes.

**Sorry its short the next one will be longer, promise**


	6. You are alive!

**Hey everyone, i hope you like this chapter and what is to come. I do not own Percy Jackson**

I felt like I had gone to Elysium and back. The way Annabeth had kissed me made me feel whole and wanted and loved. I had her back and I wasn't letting anyone take her away from me.

"Percy how are you….." My mum stared at me.

I then realised that I was sat up smiling.

"Percy what happened" She asked looking around for someone.

"Erm…..!"

"Perseus Jackson tell me!"

"Well…. What …. Kinda happened was well!" This wasn't going well

I got up and went to my open window and looked out.

"Annabeth please can you come here?" I whispered. I knew she could hear me

I then felt a force hit me and push me from the window all the way back to my bed. My mum looked at me as if I was mad. Then Annabeth shimmered into view at the window.

My Mum gasped then shrieked and then finally laughed and pulled Annabeth into a bone crushing hug though it didn't look as if it had affected her.

"Hello Sally" Annabeth said politely

"You're actually alive!" My mum screamed

"Mum calm down!" I whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She whispered

We all then laughed.

"Sally what's going…" Paul asked walking through the door. His eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him. Me laughing, mum clutching her sides as she has a stitch and Annabeth the dead girl stood next to me like she always used to be.

"Annabeth! Percy! Sally what the hell is going on?" he asked

"Don't you mean what the hades Paul" Annabeth asked.

"You are alive!" Paul stammered

"Yeah Paul we well I figured that out an hour ago!" I replied cockily

"Percy your being cocky again?"

"Yeah whoop for being cocky!" I shouted whilst punching the air.

"Seaweed brain be quiet!" Annabeth told me sternly

"Make me!" I said and then laughed at how normal I sounded

"Fine I will!" She said and she then crushed her lips to mine.

Well that did shut me up. I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers fell around my neck. I tried to remember that my mum and stepdad were still in the room but the current coursing through my viens made it hard to concentrate.

After a few minutes of kissing we broke away gasping. Paul and My mum just stood there.

"Sorry!" We apologised at the same time

Paul and my Mum burst out laughing.

"Hungry Annabeth?" My mum asked

"Yeah!"

"Hey how come you didn't ask me?" I whined

"You are always hungry honey!"

**Please read my other stories and review**


	7. Thalia gets told

Annabeth

It was good to be with Percy and his family again eating and laughing our way through the day. We had been having lunch for about half an hour when we heard a knock at the door. Percy walked to the door and opened it to find Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Leo.

"Holy Hera what are you all doing here!" Percy asked

They all just stared at him except Thalia who looked very annoyed.

"I told you he would find another girl and Annabeth would be forgotten, well kelp head what's her name?" She raged

"Who's name?" Percy asked confused. Percy, he was always so oblivious.

"Your new girlfriend!" Thalia shouted

"I have no idea what you are talking about but having said that I never do when you're pissed!" Percy stated

Everyone laughed including me.

"Who's was that bell like laughter? You do have another girl in there!" Thalia accused and stormed into the apartment.

She came into the dining room and froze when she saw me.

"Gods of Olympus guys get in here now!" She called

They all ran in and they too froze when they saw me.

Percy walked in smiling like an idiot but I love that smile so I wasn't complaining. He came over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Guys this is Annabeth but I think you already know that! Next time Thalia don't come bursting into my apartment because I will get a tsunami to chase you out again" Percy said

"Annabeth you're really alive!" Thalia stammered

"Oh for the love of Poseiden how many times are we going to ask this question?" Percy moaned

I laughed my magical new laugh. Percy smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Yes I'm alive and I will stab the next person who says that!" I said

"That's my girl!" Percy sang

"You idiot Kelp head!" Thalia muttered

"Thalia isn't there something you have to say to Percy?" I asked

"Nope I don't think so?"

"Well it rhymes with Lorry but starts with an S!"

"I am not saying sorry to Jackass!"

"You will say sorry or I will gag you and hang cuff your arms and legs and push you into the Styx!" I growled.

"I like this new side to Annabeth" Percy said whilst smirking at Thalia

"You wouldn't!" Thalia snarled

"Oh I will" I snapped. I felt shocked and what I had just done to my friend but I did not regret it as I know realised how important my seaweed brain now was to me.

Thalia sighed in defeat. "I am sorry Percy for doubting you" Thalia huffed

"Thank you!" Percy and I answered at the same time which made us laugh.


	8. Please

Annabeth

I was so bored. After everyone had left I followed Percy to his room. He collapsed on his bed and I flopped down beside him.

"Well that was fun!" Percy said sarcastically

"I have an idea of what we could do for fun!" I said

"And what would that be Miss Chase?"

I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against his. A fire of lust ran through my viens. I pulled away and then Percy whimpered, the sound took me by surprise.

"Please Annabeth?" Percy begged

I didn't know what to do, I either jumped out of the window and run as fast as I could or I could stay here with Percy and get consumed by my fire of lust.

Percy then gave me his best puppy dog eyes that always left me weak kneed. I gave in with a moan and pulled his lips to mine. My lips became more urgent on his and he was letting me take control.

Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my on top of him. I pulled his shirt off and explored his chest. Where ever I touched he would shiver.

After a long make out Percy turned to look at me. His sea green eyes made me forget everything except him.

"We should stop for tonight" He said before sitting up.

I shook my head furiously and crawled to him locking my lips back to his again. He kissed me back but he was hesitant. I needed to show him what I wanted.

I locked my legs around his waist and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Annabeth what are you doing?"

"Percy please I need you"

"Annabeth" He moaned

He really was trying to fight me but I was just too strong.

"Please, Please!" I whimpered

He groaned as I kissed his neck hungrily. He sighed before lying down and pulling my lips back to his.

Let's just say there were no more conversations for the rest of the night and there was defiantly no sleeping.


	9. Empathy link

**Hey everyone here is the last chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, i did right it nearly a year ago though so it may be a bit old**

**Please review**

**Scarlett xx**

I lay in bed happy and whole. It was 7 in the morning and Annabeth was asleep next to me. I was thinking about the day before. How everything had changed. I had Annabeth back and I was so happy that I could hug Zeus and wouldn't care if I got electrocuted. I started playing with Annabeth's hair and tracing her face. I stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Then I heard voices at the other side of my door.

"I'm telling you Grover she's alive!" My mum said

Great Grover was here and he and my mum were going to walk in here any minute and see and Annabeth in the same bed with minimal clothing, in other words NONE.

"Okay well is she still her!"

"I don't know I'll go and see"

I decided it was time to use my empathy link. Grover I thought. Do not let my mum come in, don't let her in.

I got a message back in my head asking why

If you care for mine and Annabeth's lives you will not let my mum in here! I thought

Grover's message rattled through my head, you guys did IT didn't you and she's in there asleep isn't she.

I sighed then thought: Yes now go and get my mum out of here!

Okay you dirty dog!

"Sally I'll go see Percy alone if you don't mind, it would be good to talk to my mate again and I'll call if I need you"

"Okay Grover!" My mum said before walking down the corridor.

Grover opened the door walked in then shut it. He turned around to face me and burst out laughing.

"Man I thought you were joking!" Grover snickered.

"Well I'm not am I" I said

"Well how was it?"

"Amazing!" I said smiling in spite of myself.

That was how my problems were solved, one day and my life was worth living again. This was our story I hope you enjoyed it.

Percy and Annabeth  
xxxxxxxxx

**Please check out all my other stories**


End file.
